Firelight
by dearcharlie
Summary: The Salvatores are allies with the Starks and the Mikaelsons with the Lannisters. What happens when Faye, who's lived with the wolves all her life gets thrown into the lion's den guarded with stallions? Will she be able to keep hold of her cold heart? Or will she learn to soften it for one particular captor? A Kol/Faye/Robb GoT x TVD AU fanfic.
1. The Garden Rules

**Chapter 1: The Garden Rules**

Leaves rustling and heavy breathing. There was nowhere to go, nowhere to escape. She wasn't familiar with these woods. She didn't know where she was. She was panting now, carrying her skirts and picking up her legs to run faster. But from what? She didn't know either but she could hear it following her. Was it a wild bear? _No._ It was lighter than that. Suddenly she tripped, her ankle got caught in one of the fallen branches that surrounded her and she fell on the ground. She couldn't get up, no matter how hard she tried. She realized now what it was that was following her. She could see it. A black stallion stood over her, its hooves up in the air one minute and the next it was falling on her chest.

Faye jolted up from her bed, panting, beads of sweat formed on her forehead and the sheets pooled around her waist. It was dark, barely dawn, but she knew she wouldn't be going back to sleep. These dreams she's been having were getting worse. Perhaps it was because of the war, or the recent battle that the North has won. She's been asking too much about it, down to the last detail. Maybe the war was not a place for a Lady after all.

She shook her head and got out of her bed to dress. Thinking about such things only made her headache worse and the camp was moving in a few days. She couldn't be sick when that happens.

Faye grabbed her bow and sheath of arrows which have been neatly put away underneath her bed, and she set out for the woods. The woods of Riverrun were harmless, she decided early on when they settled there, but still she wasn't allowed to stray. She wasn't alone in the woods though. She was never alone.

When she reached the clearing she's quickly grown familiar with she spotted him. _Robb_. Her best friend first and foremost, and the King in the North. His head was hung low and his back was turned to her but she knew he knew she was there. He always knew. And so did she.

"Up so early, my Lady," he turned to greet her, a smile gracing his lips. He only ever smiled when they were alone.

Faye curtsied, smirking, "Good morning to you too, your Grace."

Robb made a face, walking towards her. "I've told you a thousand times never to call me that."

"Oh? I apologize, _your Grace_," she started walking backwards, away from him, knowing what'll come next. Robb then broke into a run as she did, chasing her around the clearing like a child back at home, telling her repeatedly never to call him _your Grace_. He hated it. He hated that his friends who once just pushed him around and played with him had to call him that. He didn't want to be a king when he was with them. He only wanted to be Robb, the boy from Winterfell.

Robb finally caught her, pinning her against a tree with his body pressed against hers. "Never call me that," he said, panting.

"Or what? You'll have my head?" Faye maintained the smirk on her face, knowing he will never harm her, no matter what she does.

"You know I don't need your head," he said. He was serious now, she could tell. Robb's hand came up to brush the hair away from her forehead before cupping her face. "I just need you," he whispered before pressing his lips on hers, kissing her as softly as possible. Faye slowly closed her eyes, savoring the moment, trying to remember each flutter of her stomach and the warmth of his lips, knowing they have to put an end to this soon.

Faye was the one to pull away first, leaning her head back against the tree with her eyes closed. Robb only knew little of the things that Faye thinks of, but when it was about them it was always the same. It was that this wasn't right. He was to marry the Frey girl. A girl he didn't, and would never love. At least not as much as he loved Faye. And it pains him to know that he was the one who put her in this situation. Robb rested his head on her shoulder, sighing. He had to carry her pain with him too, which was probably the heaviest pain of all to carry.

Faye wrapped her arms around him, smiling to herself. The war was weighing down on him. He was too young for this. They all were. She started humming a song from the North, one they were both familiar with, one that reminded them of their childhood. Faye never sang for anyone, not even her own father, but she didn't mind singing for Robb. She only ever sang for Robb.

"Once this war is over, we shall go home and you will be the Lady of Winterfell," he whispered against her neck. _Lady of Winterfell._ Even as a small girl she's dreamed of it, ruling the North with him, marrying him, being happy with him. It was just a distant dream now. One she will never reach.

"Hush, Robb Stark," she said firmly. "We made a deal. We aren't going to talk about the future."

He pulled away from her, only to see her eyes. They were beautiful. _She_ was beautiful. She was the most beautiful girl he's ever known and her heart was his… if only he could claim it. "Now is what we have," Faye began.

"Now is all that matters," Robb continued before planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Now is all that matters," Faye repeated, forcing a smile on her face. She never did like it when things got serious. She wanted for him to forget the seriousness of it all, even for just a moment. She pushed him off of her and started skipping back into the woods. "Come on now your Grace. I'm sure your people are looking for you."

"I'm sure they could manage breakfast by themselves," Robb said, following her.

"Are you kidding? They wouldn't know how to handle a fork without you," her grin was the last thing he saw before she disappeared into the thick wood for him to run after and find. Maybe he won't try this time. Maybe he'll take his time trying to find her, if only to delay their having to go back to camp.

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER**_

_ I do not own Game of Thrones / A Song of Ice and Fire and The Vampire Diaries. Those shows/books and their characters belong to their rightful owners. But I do own Faye Salvatore, her entirety (her background, her personality, and her mother Genevieve who will be mentioned in further chapters) and this plot. Some rights reserved._


	2. Closer

**Chapter 2: Closer**

There was nothing wrong with this right? Playing in the woods with her old friend? Trying to lighten up the load that he was carrying? For the first time in a long time he was laughing and smiling. He was just Robb Stark from Winterfell, the boy who stole her heart and got away with it. They were sitting on a fallen tree trunk now, with the apples they managed to gather from gallivanting around the woods all morning.

Robb was just about to take a bite when he spotted a figure making its way towards them. He dropped the apple and rested his hand on his sword, ready to draw it if ever the person meant harm. A hearty chuckle filled the air as the man immerged from the woods.

"Relax, Robb, it's just me," Damon smirked at the Stark before settling his eyes on his sister. "And you. You're not allowed in the woods."

"You honestly expect me to do as I'm told? Oh Damon, it's like you don't know me at all." Faye returned the smirk, biting into her apple, its juices dripping down the side of her mouth. She quickly wiped it off with her sleeve. If Lady Catelyn had seen her, she'd earn herself a lecture about being a proper lady. Of course, she's stopped being a proper lady a long time ago.

"I've been looking for you all morning," Damon reverted his attention back to Robb. "They found Mikaelson men just outside of camp. From the looks of it, we're outnumbered."

"We're always outnumbered, Damon," Robb chuckled, though the smile on his lips never reached his eyes. He was worried, as always. Leave it to Damon to be the bearer of bad news. Of course, he was only doing his duty. He was Lord of Boreal now, with more responsibilities, especially now that the Salvatores were helping the Starks.

"Still, the camp is moving in a few days. Wouldn't we be on our most vulnerable then?" Lord Salvatore gave Faye a quick glance, as if to tell her to leave. But she only took another bite of her apple. She wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

"Then we won't be vulnerable. Now that we know that they're here we'll be ready for them." Robb spoke confidently, just as a king should. Faye admired his strength, not just in battle but as a person in general. "I'll gather the council. I'm sure Lord Karstark would like to have his say in this matter," Robb looked back at Faye, giving her a brief smile, before heading back into camp.

Damon stayed behind for a little while, staring at his sister as if she's done something wrong. "What were you doing here with him?" He said, folding his arms across his chest. Faye gave him a smile and slipped her hand in the crook of his elbow to lead him back to the camp as well.

"I just found him here," Faye explained, "and we went apple picking."

"Apple picking," Damon scoffed, shaking his head. "I've told you a thousand times. If the people see you with him alone they'd think badly of _you._ It would be your reputation on the line Faye, not his."

"The people know Robb and I are friends, just like you and Stefan are. Why am I any different?"

"You know why," he stopped walking as she did. He's always taken care of her, always watched out for her. She knew he meant well, but she couldn't help but rebel against him and his lectures.

"Is it because I'm a girl? What? A boy and a girl can't just be friends now? You're friends with plenty of girls, Damon." Of course, he did sleep with them every now and again but no one ever called him out for it, except for Stefan, but considering it was Stefan it didn't really count.

"But he isn't just any boy, Faye, and you're not just a girl. He's King and you're a Lady and Ladies don't pick apples with Kings."

"You're not making sense," Faye shook her head and started walking again. She was having a fair morning before he showed up and ruined everything, or at least that's what she thought.

"I'm only trying to protect you!" Damon called out. Of course he was. He's been protecting her the second she was born.

"I don't need your protection," she was mad, that was all. She didn't mean that, did she? She can't not need her brother, can she?

Damon stared at her, trying to collect his thoughts before walking after her. There was no use in talking to her now. It would only upset her more.

_**x x x**_

Faye jolted up in bed from another nightmare, still involving the black stallion stomping over her like she was nothing. She panted and beads of sweat formed on her forehead. It was still dark, nowhere near close to dawn, but she knew if she forced herself back to sleep she would only dream of her death again so she got out of bed, dressed, and stepped out of her tent.

A cool breeze greeted her, brushing the hair away from her face. The camp was silent, mostly everyone was asleep. She walked around, trying to forget the dream she had. It was getting clearer now. The stallion wore the colors red and gold. The colors of the enemy at hand. She still couldn't figure out the meaning of it, but she knew it was something.

She was at the edge of the campsite now, near the woods where she and Robb had spent the morning in. She wondered when they could meet up next, if they ever meet up again. They spent less and less time together the more south they go. It was horrible, but perhaps Damon was right. She shouldn't be spending too much time with the King. It was wrong.

Sighing, she turned to walk back to her tent, but she bumped into something – something with armor. At first she thought it was one of the knights, but it wasn't. The next thing she knew a strong hand was clamped around her mouth and a cloth sack was being placed over her head. She couldn't scream, couldn't get away. There were two sets of hands working their way to seize her. She could only see darkness, and with a punch to the stomach, she saw nothing. Her body grew limp. The last thing she remembered was being slung on a horse that wore the colors red and gold.

* * *

**A/N:** I know everything's a bit fuzzy right now but it will all make sense very soon! For more GoT x TVD AU goodness, like the sigils of the Mikaelsons and the Salvatores, go checkout my tumblr (damonslutvatore) and that'll probably clear up quite a few things. Reviews are always encouraged. Your feedback would be amazing. XOXO.

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER**_

_I do not own Game of Thrones / A Song of Ice and Fire and The Vampire Diaries. Those shows/books and their characters belong to their rightful owners. But I do own Faye Salvatore, her entirety (her background, her personality, and her mother Genevieve who will be mentioned in further chapters) and this plot. Some rights reserved._


	3. Lullaby

**Chapter 3: Lullaby**

"M'lord!"

Damon looked up from his table where he was examining the maps to see one of Faye's handmaidens. She looked distressed, like she was lost, but why? And why was she coming to him? Anything that was her business was Faye's business. She should have known better than to interrupt him.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He rolled his eyes. It was probably nothing. Maybe Faye chopped off her hair and they were sad because they weren't going to be able to braid it the way they wanted to.

"It's Lady Salvatore, m'lord. She's missing." The girl was almost in tears, completely frantic.

"She's probably in the woods. It's almost twilight. She'll be coming back soon."

"No, m'lord. We've searched for her all day," the girl started sobbing, "This morning when I went into her tent she was gone, and I thought she was just in the woods again with—" she stopped herself from saying who, but Damon knew who she was talking about. "But I checked. She was not with her. She was not with Lord Stefan either. Me and the girls… we've looked everywhere m'lord but she's nowhere to be found. I'm so sorry-"

"Send for Robb," Damon called out to one of his guards, "tell him it's urgent."

"I'm so terribly sorry, m'lord," the girl hung her head, sobbing at his feet for mercy.

"Get up from there; it's not your fault. I'm sure she's around here somewhere." He has to believe that she was here, that she was okay. If not, then what else was there to live for?

Just as the girl got up, Robb came storming into Damon's tent. Perhaps the guard told him a little more than he should have. The handmaiden bowed her head and greeted his King before Damon sent her out.

Robb paced back and forth in front of Damon for a while, waiting for him to speak before he finally snapped. "Well? Where is she?"

"I don't know. I was hoping you would," Damon pinched the bridge of his nose, shutting his eyes to think for a moment. Where could she be? Unless…

"The Mikaelsons," he and Robb spoke at the same time.

"One of them could have easily gotten to her. She's small compared to everyone else—"

"Get Stefan," Damon spat out at his guard. "I'm getting my sister back if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

The arrival of the Mikaelsons not too long ago didn't exactly change Sansa's daily activities. She still had her meals with the Queen Regent and the afternoons to herself only she was never really alone during the afternoons anymore. She often spent it with Ser Kol now who's been making her feel less lonely. They were taking a stroll in the gardens when one of her handmaidens, Shae, called her to the throne room. The men caught someone and Joffrey was torturing her.

"Joffrey always tortures girls in the throne room, Shae," Sansa reasoned.

"Yes, m'lady, but this one is from the North,"

Shae held Sansa's gaze before the Stark girl finally made her way to the throne room, Ser Kol and Shae following her. It wasn't long before they reached Joffrey. He had that blasted crossbow in his hand again. Sansa made her way through the crowd, Kol stepping beside her as they listened to Joffrey speak.

The girl was on her knees, her dark brunette hair covering her face as her head bowed low. Sansa narrowed her eyes, trying to get a glimpse of her face but to no avail.

"I said look at me Northerner!" Joffrey yelled.

The girl lifted her head up, looking the king in the eye without any hesitation. Her cheek had a cut and from where Sansa was standing she looked pretty beat up. After a minute of inspection, Sansa gasped

quietly, taking a small step back.

"You know her?" Kol asked, his eyes unable to leave the girl's face.

"Yes. She's—"

"Ah, nephew. I see you've found my little bird." Jaime Lannister's voice echoed throughout the throne room. The small crowd that had gathered parted to make way for the Kingslayer. "Come Lady Salvatore," Jaime offered his hand, and the girl kneeling took it in spite of herself.

"What are you doing? I was not done with her!" Joffrey yelled after his uncle as he led the beaten up girl out of the throne room.

"She is not here for your entertainment, I'm afraid," Jaime said before stepping out into the hallway.

Sansa quickly followed Ser Jaime and Faye, Kol following closely behind her. He was curious as to both whom this Lady Salvatore was and why the Kingslayer was being nice to her. If she was a highborn girl, then why did she look the way she looked?

"Who is she, Sansa?" Kol asked as they watched the pair turn a corner.

"Lady Faye of Boreal," Sansa said, looking up to the knight by her side. "She's one of my brother's friends."

"Your brother has friends?" He couldn't help but chuckle as they started walking. "Lady friends at that."

"Yes. She and Robb and her brothers and Jon… they were all friends."

"And you? Weren't you friends?" Kol raised an eyebrow at her, his mind still thinking of the new guest.

"I didn't like her," Sansa admitted. "She wasn't very friendly."

"You're not very friendly either," he teased, earning a smile from her. He's been counting. Nineteen times now, he's made her smile. It's been hard but he's always loved a challenge. If anything, the Stark girl's been growing on him.

* * *

"I just couldn't fathom why you had her abducted, Jaime, are you out of your mind?"

Faye listened by the doorway as Cersei and Jaime conversed inside of the Queen's chambers. She knew she should have headed back to her own room when she was sent out but her curiosity got the best of her. She wanted to know herself, too, why she'd been brought there.

"I wasn't planning on it. The opportunity just presented itself," the Kingslayer chuckled, which made Faye roll her eyes. Lady Stark should have never sent him back to King's Landing. He was better off gagged and in chains.

"What opportunity would that be?" The Queen Regent, probably rolling her eyes as well, sounded frustrated. Faye wasn't sure if it was because of her own insecurities or because she was truly concerned with the North and its wrath.

"This girl… she means something to the boy they call king. She can be used against him—"

"You know it's rude to listen to other people's conversations," a voice startled Faye, causing her to jump. She took one look at the knight before she started for her chambers.

"It's rude to just walk away from people too, you know. Or is this normal to you northerners?" He called out, following her.

Faye turned on her heels to face him; her irritation towards him was practically tangible. Of course, given the situation maybe she had her reasons. She took a step forward, the gap between them growing thinner as he took a step too.

"You say _northerners_ like we're some kind of savages, Ser," Faye began, "When in reality you people here are the real savages."

Kol raised an eyebrow at her, stunned, and before he could get a word out she was already moving towards the door at the end of the hallway. For the first time in his life he had nothing witty to say back. There was something about this girl that screamed trouble. Sansa had her own way of playing the game. Kol had a feeling this one… this Lady Salvatore… she has a few tricks up her sleeves too.

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER**_

_I do not own Game of Thrones / A Song of Ice and Fire and The Vampire Diaries. Those shows/books and their characters belong to their rightful owners. But I do own Faye Salvatore, her entirety (her background, her personality, and her mother Genevieve who will be mentioned in further chapters) and this plot. Some rights reserved._


	4. That's Enough

**Chapter 4: That's Enough**

_How many days has it been?_ Faye asked herself when she woke up. _Oh. It has only been one._

She felt like she's been there for months and she's only stayed a night. She wasn't even sure if she even got to sleep, all she knew was that the sunlight that was seeping through the curtains was bothering her. She lay still, not wanting to wake up, but she had to when two handmaidens rushed into her room, carrying piles of dresses of reds and greens and yellows and blues with them.

"Good morning, m'lady," one of them said. "We're sorry for disturbing you so early but the Queen would like to spend the morning with you."

"Why?" She asked, and she knew she shouldn't have. The two girls only shrugged.

Faye got out of bed and looked through the collection of dresses that Cersei had sent her—they were all new, all perfect, and for a second while she was staring at herself in the mirror she relished in the fact that she wasn't wearing dirty boots and was treated like a lowly girl like back at the camp anymore—she was a Lady. At least Cersei knew how to treat Ladies.

She settled for a dress with blue hues. It reminded her of home—her cold, high, but terribly comforting home. Her handmaidens led her to Cersei's room where a small feast was prepared for them. Cersei sat on the end of the table and smiled at Faye when she entered.

"You called for me, Your Grace," she said, curtsying.

"You look much better now than when they first brought you in," she said, "Come. Sit. Eat."

Faye did as she was told, an unsettling feeling suddenly settling in her stomach. So this was Cersei Lannister. They were right; she looked just like her brother with her golden hair and the cheekbones. No wonder she didn't settle for anything less than herself.

Cersei and Faye said nothing for a while after they started eating. Faye kept her head down. She could feel Cersei's eyes on her, watching her, observing her. What if she didn't like what she saw? Would she take back the dresses? Would she dress her in rags instead?

As if she's read the young Salvatore's mind, Cersei spoke. "You are still a Lady, but a prisoner. Much like Sansa but not quite. You are worth nothing to me."

_Good to know_. Faye wanted to roll her eyes. Cersei was worth nothing to her as well, but she knew that if she wanted to keep her head she'd do whatever it was that the queen wanted her to do.

"But it seems like you are worth something to my brother. He says you can be used against the young wolf."

"I believe he kidnapped the wrong Lady then, Your Grace, because I am worth nothing to Robb Stark."

"I said the same thing, but he insisted. He insisted that you're his most precious jewel."

Jaime Lannister. Now Faye understood why Robb was so ridiculously mad at his mother when he found out about her releasing him. He knew too much. They should have let Lord Karstark have his way with him when he demanded it.

"Perhaps he's lying, or delusional. I'm worth nothing to Robb Stark," she said with a straight face. She's been very good at hiding her feelings, especially during the time she was back at the camp. She could lie to anyone about her feelings and they wouldn't suspect a thing.

"I told him that too," Cersei chuckled and leaned back into her chair. "I asked him what was so special about you but he didn't know the answer either so I called for Sansa and the little dove told me that you and Robb Stark are friends, that you grew and your brothers practically grew up with the Starks."

"That's true, Your Grace, we're all friends."

"She said you and her didn't really get along, though. Why is that?" The queen tilted her head to the side with an amused look on her face.

Faye didn't know why herself. Sansa was just too much of a lady, she guessed, and she was too much of a Salvatore. Perhaps if she and Stefan switched genders it would have been much better. He was more delicate than she'll ever be.

"Nevermind. I'll tell you myself based on what I've heard. You want to be a man. She wants to be a queen."

That was putting it in one way, but Faye never wanted to be a man literally. She just wanted not to be treated like a fragile girl who knew nothing of the world they lived in. She wanted to be equally judged.

"In a sense…" she said, taking a sip of her water.

"Jaime told me you were handy with a bow as well as a sword. Men around camp talked about you all the time, he said. They all looked down at you but feared you all the same because of your brothers and of course, the young wolf."

Faye just watched as Cersei continued talking. "He said Robb Stark places your advice higher than those of his counselors, that he valued your word more than the word of his men."

"We're friends," Faye dismissed, "He trusts me as he trusts my brothers."

"But he shouldn't," Cersei chuckled again. "You're a _girl._ Girls do not give Kings advice on battle strategies."

"Don't terrorize the girl so early in the morning, Cersei," a voice behind her said. She didn't even sense any of his presence until he spoke. Maybe it came with being only half a man.

Tyrion Lannister made his way to the table and sat across Faye, smirking at his sister and then turning to smile at her. She's heard of stories about the imp, but it all seemed miles away now that he was sitting right across from her.

"She might decide to jump off the northern walls before you get anything from her," he continued. But he wasn't condescending or threatening. Faye was convinced it was meant to be a joke. Lannisters weren't known for their humor.

Cersei wore a bored expression as she stared at her brother. "What are you doing here, Tyrion? You might frighten the girl."

"Are you frightened, my dear?" He asked Faye. She was caught off guard. She didn't expect the question, or any questions, or any words from him directly addressed to her.

"No, my Lord," she said quietly, because surprisingly she wasn't. He was just a shorter man, and he wasn't as beautiful as Jaime but she's seen worse. She's seen men missing limbs and faces clawed off. She's seen death.

"See?" He pointed out, "I simply dropped by to make sure you haven't hacked your bread knife through her skull yet. Seeing as you haven't, and I am here, I suppose you wouldn't."

Cersei shut up. It was magnificent how Tyrion was able to shut her up. She drank her wine and cut through the fruit that she had on her plate and ate quietly. As Faye ate she felt Tyrion staring at her, analyzing her just as his sister had moments ago. Only it wasn't so intimidating.

"I met your parents once," he said, "Lord Giuseppe and Lady Genevieve. I think it was a banquet held at the River Lands. They only had one baby then."

Faye nodded and gave him a small smile. She didn't know what to say; especially since it was about her parents. He probably sensed the tension she was feeling and dropped the conversation completely.

Cersei didn't ask much of her. "Stay out of trouble," Tyrion advised, and she was sent away to wherever she wanted.

She's never been inside a castle this big, assuming that there are castles as big, and she wanted to find her way around. So far she's had everything that was important memorized—Cersei's chambers, her chambers, the throne room, and the courtyard. She sat there, staring at the Sept, thinking back to when her father warned her that gods were cruel. That they were cruel because they took away his Genevieve and replaced her with an empty shell—that empty shell being his daughter. He was drunk that night, and it was supposed to be Faye's fourteenth name day. Instead of throwing his daughter a feast, he ordered crates of rum to drown himself with because to him it wasn't Faye's name day. It was the anniversary of his wife's death.

"She was beautiful, your mother," she heard someone say. Beside her stood Tyrion, his eyes trained on the Sept as well. "When they brought you in I thought it was her ghost."

He sat beside her and gave her a sympathetic look. "What do you think they want from you, my Lady?"

"They think I'm of some worth of Robb," she said after a slight pause.

"Are you?"

She stared at him again. He was so easy to talk to, but she wouldn't let herself fall for his easy-going nature and the fact that he was against his siblings being them. He was still a Lannister and Lannisters didn't deserve her trust.

"I'm not," she lied. "I think they misunderstood something."

"I don't think so," he smiled. "I've been around liars my whole life, Faye, and the words coming out of your mouth don't seem convincing enough."

"What? I—I—"

He shrugged and stood. "It's alright, my dear, but next time you have to do better than that."

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER**_

_I do not own Game of Thrones / A Song of Ice and Fire and The Vampire Diaries. Those shows/books and their characters belong to their rightful owners. But I do own Faye Salvatore, her entirety (her background, her personality, and her mother Genevieve who will be mentioned in further chapters) and this plot. Some rights reserved._


End file.
